


Headache.

by GameandWolf



Series: Domestic. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, Explicit Sex, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameandWolf/pseuds/GameandWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seb, answer your phone. I have a killer headache. - JM"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headache.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Meme prompt:   
> http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/15253.html?thread=83248021#t83248021

_Seb, answer your phone. I have a killer headache. – JM  
  
Take a paracetemol then –SM  
  
They’re in the bathroom –JM  
  
So go get them. –SM  
  
You know, they say orgasms can cure headaches – JM  
  
They say the same thing about pills. –SM  
  
You’ve got a pretty mouth. – JM  
  
That’s creepy, Jim. – SM  
  
I like your arse? – JM  
  
That’s just crude. – SM  
  
Get in here and fuck me. – JM  
  
That is the least romantic proposition ever. –SM  
  
Come in here and make sweet love to me until my headache is gone. – JM  
  
Closer. –SM  
  
If you come and do me, I’ll let you bomb a Crocs factory. –JM _  
  
The corner of Sebastian’s lips quirked up in a grin as he read the last message. Setting his half drunk cup of tea down on the end table and tossing his paper over the edge of the couch, he sauntered back towards the bedroom. He paused in the door frame, arms crossed over his chest and raked his eyes over Jim. Or at least, what he assumed was Jim. It really appeared to be just a lump in the center of the bed, hidden under a small mountain of blankets with a tuft of dark hair poking out from under it somewhere in the vicinity of the pillows.  
  
“You really know the way to a man’s heart, don’t you?”  
  
The lump shifted. “You’re too easy.”  
  
“Is that why it took you multiple attempts to get in me in here?”  
  
Jim’s forehead and eyes emerged from under the blanket. “Foreplay. You like buildup.”  
  
Sebastian smirked and crossed the room, crawling onto the bed and straddling the lump. He braced his hands on either side of Jim and leaned down, pressing a kiss against Jim’s temple, ignoring the way the other man scrunched up his nose at the action. “You’re pitiful when you’re sick.”  
  
“I’m in _pain,_ here, Seb.”  
  
Sebastian ignored him and affected a thoughtful look. “Now, is it a killer headache because it hurts that much, or because you’re a killer with a headache?”  
  
Snorting, Jim rolled his eyes. “Because it hurts. If anything, I’d call this a genius headache. Only geniuses get headaches this terrible because we have so much going on up there.” He paused. “I wonder if Sherlock gets genius headaches and if I could use that to dis-“ he was abruptly cut off by Sebastian pressing their lips together.  
  
He pulled back slightly, murmuring against Jim’s lips, “What’s the rule about talking in Sherlock in bed?”  
  
Jim nipped at Sebastian’s lower lip. “I’m only allowed to talk about Sherlock in bed if I’m describing the terrible filthy and bloody ways you can kill him after I’m done playing with him.” He ran his tongue across Sebastian’s teeth. “Or if you’re wearing the wig.”  
  
Sebastian playfully smacked Jim’s thigh. Or attempted to anyway, he really just ended up with a palm full of blanket. “You’re a prat.”  
  
Jim wiggled under the blankets, pinned down by Sebastian’s weight. “A prat you’re supposed to be doing. Come on now, fix me.”  
  
“You’re awfully demanding for someone who’s asking for a favor.”  
  
“Don’t act as if you don’t want me. I could feel you, hard against me, when I woke up this morning.” Jim bucked his hips up against Sebastian. “You’ve been thinking about me all morning, haven’t you?”  
  
“I’ve actually been thinking about how peaceful to was to enjoy my cup of tea and the morning paper without you blowing up the toaster.”  
  
“I only did that once.”  
  
“Once was enough.”  
  
Jim managed to free one of his arms and grabbed Sebastian by the back of the neck, pulling him back down. “ _Stop. Talking._  
  
The larger man pressed a kiss against the corner of Jim’s mouth, slowly dragging a trail of wet kisses down his jaw line, muttering quietly against his skin. “You like it when I talk.”  
  
Jim let out a small, vague noise that may or may not have been one of agreement and tilted his head up, exposing more of his neck to Sebastian. Sebastian let one hand wander across the blankets, tugging them down and exposing Jim’s bare chest as he continued to nip along the man’s neck, teasing the sensitive spot just below his earlobe with his teeth. “You like it when I tell you what I’m going to do to you.” A sharp bite to the crook of his neck. “How I’m going to twist you up,” his tongue dipped into the hollow of his neck, “How I’m going to make you bend and break,” his lips brushed over Jim’s collarbone, sucking lightly, “How I’m going to make you gasp and scream and,” he slid farther down and bit down roughly on one hardened nipple. “ _Beg_ for me.”  
  
Jim’s grip on Seb’s shoulder tightened, almost painfully, and he yanked the man back up, attacking his mouth with lips and teeth, snarling between rough kisses. “Off. Clothes off. Now.” His fingers scrabbled over Sebastian’s chest, fingers tearing at buttons, making small desperate noises into his lover’s mouth with every second that he was unable to touch bare skin.  
  
Pulling away briefly, Sebastian pushed himself back up to his knees and tugged his shirt off, tossing it somewhere off to one side. Jim followed him up, hands fumbling with the button of Sebastian’s trousers, lips and tongue tracing over one of the many scars marring the skin of his chest. Seb’s fingers twisted into Jim’s dark hair, head thrown back, letting out a hiss of pleasure. With a rough shove, Sebastian knocked Jim back flat on the bed.  
  
“You’re supposed to be relaxing. You’re ill, remember?” he tugged roughly on the blanket covering Jim’s lower half and raised an eyebrow. “Just not bothering with your pajamas now?”  
  
Jim stuck out his lower lip in a mock pout. “I find biting you to be relaxing. And no.” He wiggled his hips and tried to press himself up against Sebastian. “I told you that I knew I could get you back in here, so I just did away with them.” He slid one hand down between his spread legs and wrapped his hand around his cock. “Going to just watch me, or are you going to come and play?”  
  
“Well if that’s how you’re going to play, you could just cure you headache on your own.” Sebastian teased. He slipped off the bed and shoved his trousers and pants down, kicking them away before sliding back onto the bed and slowly crawling up the length of Jim’s body, dropping light, teasing kisses on his way. “But I fully intend to play.”  
  
One hand slipped down between Jim’s legs, fingers brushing over his sensitive skin lightly. Sebastian’s fingers bypassed Jim’s cock entirely, sliding back to… he paused.  
  
“…did you already slick yourself up?”  
  
“Well I was trying to get myself off earlier. It wasn’t really working and _someone_ was being difficult and making it harder.”  
  
“Do I even dare to ask?”  
  
Jim wiggled, encouraging Sebastian’s fingers to continue what they’d been doing. “Well you ruined my attempt to take care of it myself.”  
  
“How the hell did _I_ ruin you getting off?” One finger pressed past the slick, tight ring of muscle and Jim let out a low, pleased groan in response.  
  
“I could hear you making tea.”  
  
“Oh, the nerve of me.” His finger twisted and Jim bucked.  
  
“Shut up. I started thinking about you making tea and that _stupid_ face that you make after you’ve had your first sip of tea for the day.”  
  
A second finger joined the first, not bothering much with attempting to be gentle. From the sounds that Jim made, he didn’t seem to mind. “You really know how to sweet talk someone, don’t you?”  
  
Jim rocked his hips harder, pushing himself deeper onto Sebastian’s fingers. “I’m not done. I started thinking about that face, and it’s the exact same face that you make when you first slide into me.”  
  
Sebastian’s fingers paused. “…are you saying that I make sex faces when I drink tea?”  
  
“A true Englishman, aren’t you?” Jim laughed breathlessly. His lover pulled his fingers free and lined his cock up with Jim’s hole.  
  
“I am never going to be able to drink tea in public again.” His hips rolled forward, pressing slowly into the other man. Jim’s back arched, a low, needy keen escaping the back of his throat as he lifted his legs to wrap out Sebastian, trying to pull him deeper.  
  
“That’s…that’s the…oh god, you’re a fucking _tease_ …the face right there.” Jim gasped out.  
  
Sebastian pressed his face against Jim’s neck and let out a huff. “Can you stop being a git while I’m in you?”  
  
His response was to twist his head and nip at the side of Seb’s face. “Never. Now move, while I finish my story.” Sebastian bucked his hips rather forcefully, causing Jim to let out an embarrassingly high pitched squeak.  
  
Jim’s fingers scratched at Sebastian’s back, legs tightening around his hips and heels digging into the small of his back. “Oh, you are a bad _bad_ man.”  
  
“That’s part of what keeps you coming back to me isn’t it?” Sebastian let his forehead against Jim’s and rolled his hips slowly, setting a lazy, comfortable pace. He silently reveled in the way’s Jim’s breath hitched with each thrust.  
  
“One of many.” Fingers tightened in Sebastian’s hair once more and guided his mouth back to Jim’s. Sebastian’s tongue slipped between Jim’s lips, twisting around and teasing the other man’s tongue, drawing out low moans.  
  
“But apparently my face isn’t, as you think it’s _stupid_ ”  
  
“I didn’t mean it like, _oh god yes right there_!”  
  
Sebastian’s tightened his grip on Jim’s hip and he continued to press on, the tip of his cock nudging against Jim’s prostate, making him thrash and writhe underneath him.  
  
“Oh yea, you meant my face is stupid _in the good way_.”  
  
“It’s stupid because _oh fuck_ it makes me think of _yes, jesus Christ!_ taking you over the kitchen table.” Jim fingers raked down Sebastian’s back, leaving bright red marks in their wake. “I was calling you this morning to _oh my god if you stop I will murder you so hard_ to get you talk me off.”  
  
Seb lifted his head from where he’d been sucking a dark bruise onto Jim’s collarbone. “You were trying to get me to have phone sex?”  
  
Jim’s hands slapped at Sebastian’s hips. “Why aren’t you moving?! Didn’t you hear me? Murder you! Don’t stop!”  
  
“ _Phone sex? Really?_  
  
“Christ, I have to do everything myself around here.” Jim twitched his hips and flipped them over quickly, laying Seb out flat on his back and bracing his hands against the man’s chest. He slid himself up and slowly sank back down on Sebastian’s cock with a low groan. “Oh, fuck, that’s good.”  
  
“Phone. Sex.”  
  
“Yes, dear. And now we’re having regular sex, please keep up. And stop talking.”  
  
Sebastian gripped Jim’s hips tightly and slammed his hips up, pulling a sound from Jim somewhere between a moan and a scream. “You can’t say you want phone sex and then tell me not to talk.”  
  
Blunt fingernails dug into Sebastian’s chest as Jim rocked harder, his movement becomes rougher and more frantic. “Insufferable git.” He gasped. “Do whatever you want, don’t care, I’m just thinking about your dick now.”  
  
Sebastian’s head fell back against the pillow as he laughed, ignoring the indignant look on Jim’s face. He quickly wrapped his arms around Jim and flipped them over once again, pinning Jim down and pounding into him with renewed force.  
  
“You,” he breathed roughly against Jim’s lips, “are the most bewildering man in the world.”  
  
“It keeps you _yes_ ” Jim’s voice had dissolved into breathy, high-pitched gasps, “on your toes. _Fuck,_ babe, _so fucking close_.”  
  
One hand of Sebastian’s hands slid between their bodies, wrapping Jim’s cock and stroking him in rough counterpoint to his thrust. “So come for me.” Sebastian nipped sharply at the corner of Jim’s jaw. “Fall apart for me, let me hear you. I want to hear you coming completely undone. _Now_.” He bit down hard on the side of Jim’s neck.  
  
Jim’s whole body shuddered; his fingers scratched desperately at Sebastian’s back as he threw his head back and let out a loud, wordless cry, shaking and trembling as his orgasm was pulled from him.  
  
With a low groan of Jim’s name against his skin, Sebastian followed Jim over the edge, coming hard deep inside of his lover, body shaking from the force of it.  
  
Sebastian collapsed against Jim’s chest, panting for air. “ _Fuck_ ”. He lay still for a moment before gingerly pulling out and rolling to one side, letting his legs stay twisted up with Jim’s.  
  
Jim sighed contentedly and draped himself over Sebastian’s sweat dampened chest, nuzzling his face into the crook of the older man’s neck. Sebastian ran his fingers through Jim’s short hair, scratching his scalp lightly.  
  
“How’s the headache?”  
  
He made a small noise and squished himself closer. “Better.”  
  
“You know I have to get up?”  
  
“Mmm, no, you don’t.”  
  
“I have work to do today.”  
  
“Take a sick day.”  
  
“You want me to take a sick on an assassination?”  
  
“mmmhmm, why not?”  
  
“Well my boss generally frowns upon that.”  
  
“Your boss sounds like a git.”  
  
“Yea, he is.”  
  
“Fuck him.”  
  
“Done.”


End file.
